Evil Author Day 2018
by BlackBeautyQueen33
Summary: A collection of teasers for stories I'm working that may or may not be eventually posted. Warnings, Pairings, Fandoms, etc will vary from chapter to chapter.
1. The Alpha's Claim

**Fandom: Criminal Minds**

 **Rating: T**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Pairings: Reid/Morgan**

Spencer never regretted being an omega. It was true that he didn't understand what that meant until he went to Caltech. All throughout high school Spencer had been teased and called omega, but he never really understood what it meant. If he was being strictly honest with himself, it wasn't until he had a doctor's appointment while at Caltech in which he learned what exactly and omega was. But once he learned, he never shied away or regretted it. He never wished he was something else. He bore that status with pride. The only problem was that male omegas were very rare and looked down upon.

All throughout high school, college, and even the academy, Spencer dealt with the bullying and the name calling. It was stuff he could deal with. It wasn't until he experienced his first heat while at the academy did he think it was something to worry about. He never was told how much going through a heat alone would hurt. It didn't just hurt physically, it hurt mentally. He longed for someone to take care of him.

When he joined the FBI, and had to submit the required paperwork that explained he was an omega, he was surprised to find that it was welcomed. He remembered being told that as omega he was given a full week for his heats. During some of the cases, he was glad to be an omega as it made talking to victims quite easy. At first, he thought Hotch was taking advantage of his omega status, but he soon learned that wasn't the case. Spencer remembered one of the cases they had; he had forgotten his heat suppressants. He always managed to take them when it was near his heat and he had to be out on a case. This time he had forgotten to take them and he was holed up in the hotel room in utter misery. He remembered some hotshot alpha detective had gotten into his room and was about to rape him when Hotch came out of nowhere and tackled the detective. After what felt like a long time of the two going at it, the detective left and Hotch stared at Reid.

Spencer could see the flare of his nostrils and how his eyes shifted colors to reveal a more golden brown color which was far different than the normal dark brown he had. This meant his wolf was trying to come out. Spencer actually feared Hotch would take up what the detective didn't. After a few tense moments, Hotch grunted and left the room. It was then that Spencer realized that none of the alphas on the team would hurt him. They protected him, while also teasing him. They were his family, but that didn't make him see why he had to join them.

The team was all sitting around a table at some bar. They had just gotten back from a successful case in Detroit. Well, successful in their book. The unsub was behind bars, all victims had been found safely and returned to their families. This is what they would call successful. Each of the team had some sort of drink, whether it was straight up beer or some fruity alcoholic drink. Spencer had opted for coke. Which, of course, labeled him as the designated driver.

"Dear god. We haven't been in here five minutes and he's already dancing with some faceless chick?"

"Huh?" Prentiss' whining, pulling him out of his thoughts.

Prentiss pointed, "Morgan. We haven't been here that long and he's already grinding away on the dance floor."

Spencer swallowed as she pointed toward where his older teammate was, in fact, dancing with some random woman whose dress was just a little too tight and showed entirely way too much cleavage.

Dave shook his head, "Oh come on Prentiss. Leave him be. If that's what he's into…"

Spencer swallowed as he watched Morgan with the scantily clad woman. This. This is why he hated coming to bars with the team because he had to watch Morgan dance and hang off people that weren't him. Not like Morgan would be interested in a skinny know-it-all like him. He stood and excused himself to the bathroom.

"Shit," he cursed as he slid down the wall.

He had been pining after Morgan for the better of three years after the case in McAllister County when Morgan saved him from being shot by a kid. After that night, Spencer couldn't get Morgan out of his mind. The way he tackled them and landed almost on top of him. It's what got him through his heats.

"Hey Pretty boy. Prentiss said you were in here. You alright man?"

Spencer looked up, "Yeah, I guess the bar scene was just getting to me. The fumes from a bar of this stature can be overwhelming if not toxic. Did you know…"

"Reid. Not now, man."

"Sorry, but yes, I'm fine. Y-you should go back to your dancing partner."

Morgan laughed as he led Reid from the bathroom, "She left me. Something about her boyfriend being a little jealous."

Spencer groaned. He tried to keep himself in check but something about being this close to Morgan and he was releasing pheromones. Morgan froze and sniffed before he growled. His eyes flashed, full of lust as he slammed Reid up against the wall.

Spencer whimpered. God honest whimpered.

Suddenly Morgan was releasing him and pulling back, "Shit. I can't…But fuck, you smell so good."

"Morgan, please."

Morgan stepped further back, shaking his head, "No. Reid. Come on let's get the team. We need to go."

Luckily, Morgan wasn't as drunk as Spencer expected him to be and he took over being the designated driver. He drove everyone home, dropping Spencer off last.

"Thanks Morgan. See you tomorrow."

"Reid wait, look man, I'm…I'm sorry. You know I'd never take advantage of you, right?"

Spencer gave a tight smile, "Of course, Morgan. You're more into the females anyway."

He waved before heading up to his apartment. Sighing, he closed the door and leaned against it. By the time he reached the living room, he was in wolf form. He knew he should've just stripped before shifting, but he just didn't care. Right now he didn't care about anything, not his clothes, nothing. The timber wolf lay on the couch laying his head on his paws. He briefly glanced at his reflection in the television before turning away. He knew that no one would be interested in him wolf or otherwise. He was too skinny, and gangly. He always felt that parts of him were just too big for his body. But other than that, he didn't think he was that bad to look at. Which, is why he didn't understand why no one wanted him.

Spencer whimpered. All he wanted was someone to claim him. He longed for a mate. Wanted to feel like he was loved for once in his life. Oh, he knew his mother loved him and the team loved him but it was different.

"Morning butter cream. God, you look worse than I feel. I thought you didn't drink last night?"

Spencer grunted at Garcia, "I didn't. Just…just didn't get much sleep last night."

Garcia grinned, "Did you running? You should've called me; I would've gone with you."

"No Garcia, you know I don't live anywhere near woods to go running. I just couldn't sleep," he said before placing his coffee and messenger bag on his desk. It was a sign that said leave me alone.

Garcia's smile dropped, "I-I'm sorry," she said softly before she backpedaled to her office.

"Jeez, what crawled up your ass and died?" Prentiss asked.

"Nothing I'm just tired."

Prentiss scoffed, "Right and when has that made you into Mr. Grumpy Pants? Reid, what's going on?"

"Nothing. Where's Morgan?"

"You know Morgan, late as can be," She shrugged.

"You know it's not nice to talk about people behind their back," Morgan chuckled as walked in and sat down.

"Yeah but you're not people."

"Ouch. I'm hurt Prentiss. Morning pretty boy. You okay?"

Spencer grunted and proceeded to ignore Morgan. Morgan raised his eyes and looked at Prentiss.

"Our favorite genius is in a grump. Apparently he didn't get much sleep last night."

Derek frowned. Neither did he apparently. He couldn't stop thinking about Reid. Which, of course, wasn't uncommon. He was always worrying about Reid, but last night…it was different. Every time he closed his eyes it was to the image of him and Reid. There were a couple of flashes of him and Reid running through the woods in their wolf form, which, okay, wasn't bad. It's not like they haven't done it before. However, the other…dreams were of him fucking Reid whether in human form or wolf form. This bothered Derek because, as far as he can remember he had never been interested in guys like that before. After a long night of arguing with himself, he put it off to the pheromones, Reid emitted last night.

"Morgan?"

He shook his head, "I'm sorry what did you say Prentiss?"

Prentiss shook her head, "Nothing. You okay over there?"

Morgan nodded, "Yeah, I'm good."

He glanced over at his teammate who was engrossed in his work and sighed before shaking his head. He wasn't gay. He knew that for a fact. It was just his wolf responding to Reid's pheromones. But…why did Reid…Reid wasn't interested in him, was he? Maybe he smelled a female that appealed to him and…Derek shook his head. Whatever the reason it wasn't his business.

The rest of the morning seemed to go by just fine, well according to Derek. They had no cases so it was just a lazy paperwork day. He honestly would prefer to be out catching unsubs than inside doing paperwork, but it was nice to have a down day. It made him think that they would be able to get out of here early. All during the day, he couldn't help but glance at Reid. The kid had been quiet all day long, keeping his head down and working diligently on his files which Derek knew he had finished at around lunch time. It was now two in the afternoon and Reid had his nose buried in a book.

"If you're really that worried, go talk to him."

"What?" he looked up at Prentiss.

"You keep staring at him. Just go talk to him if it'll make you feel better. I know you're wondering what's wrong with him."

Derek stared, "What happened to no inter-team profiling?"

Prentiss just grinned. Derek shook his head and went to go to Reid's desk when he heard Garcia's voice.

"Oh my sweet, delectable, hunk of chocolate and muscle."

Derek groaned. This meant she wanted something. "Hey Baby girl. What'cha need?"

"You know the full moon is soon right? Like in a couple of days soon?"

How could he forget? Just knowing the full moon was this close was making him twitchy. Maybe that's what was wrong with Reid.

"Um, yeah. What about it?"

"Well…I was wondering if you'd go running with me?"

Derek was confused. Every year on the full moon the team joined the other wolves in the area and went running together. They weren't really a full pack but they kinda became one on that night. Someone from the group would offer their property to go running on. He remembered vaguely that Rossi had offered his property for this time.

"Um…but we're all running together. Like always."

Garcia shrugged, "Well I was thinking of doing something different. You know me, I don't like always following blindly behind everyone else."

Derek nodded, "Right. I…I'll think about it."

Garcia grinned, "Awesome!"

"Hey!" he shouted as she walked away. "That doesn't mean yes!"

Prentiss smirked, "Yeah right. You should never tell that girl you'll think about it. It always means yes in her book."

Derek shrugged before he walked over to Reid, "Hey pretty boy, what's up?"

"I'm trying to read, Morgan. So if you have something important…"

Derek raised his eyebrow, "Um, okay? I was just seeing if you were alright. You seemed in a bit of a funk."

Reid turned and looked at him, "You really wanna know what's bothering me? My heat's starting soon. Which means…"

Derek blinked. If his heat was starting this close to the full moon…it meant he couldn't run. "You won't be able to run with us on the full moon."

"Right. Now you can see why I'm a little annoyed."

Derek nodded, "Right, okay, but Reid, if your heat is this close, why are you here?"

"I start me week off tomorrow and I wanted to get as much done today as possible so I'm not behind."

Suddenly Derek wanted to know if Reid had someone to help him with his heat. Reid never made any mention of being with someone and he knew for a fact that Reid was unclaimed. But that didn't mean there wasn't anyone. The thought of Reid going through his heats alone…

"I'm sorry pretty boy," he said softly.

Reid just shrugged and turned back to his book. Derek went back to his desk and sat down. Derek felt extremely horrible for Reid. To run on the full moon was one of a wolf's greatest joys. As werewolves, they weren't tied by the moon, but it was, in a way freeing. Being able to run under its light…Derek never knew what it would be like should he miss it. During cases, they always, very discretely, had a pack run if they were there during the full moon.

Hotch walked out of his office and stood on the catwalk, "Okay guys, go home. I know you all are feeling as twitchy as I am. So go home and try and relax. Reid, I'm sorry you won't be able to join us this month. Take care of yourself and I'll see you next week."

The team all headed Hotch's words and packed up to go home. Derek walked over to Reid and put a hand on his shoulder causing the youth to flinch.

"Need a ride home pretty boy?"

"I'm good, but thank you Morgan. See you all next week."

They all watched him leave. Penelope drooped a little, "I feel so bad for him."

Derek nodded as he walked with Penelope, "Yeah I know."

Penelope shook her head, "Not just that he won't be able to run during the full moon, but that he has no one to take care of him during his heat. Poor boy is all alone. I remember what that was like until I met Kevin."

Derek blinked, "That reminds me, how come Kevin's not running with you?"

"Kevin is in Ohio visiting his family. Besides, he doesn't get the importance of the full moon like we do."

Derek nodded. Right. Kevin wasn't a werewolf. It was rare that humans and werewolves mated. Eventually, when the human agreed, and the time was right, said human would be turned. This was only if the two planned to stay together as the wolves had to be claimed. And since Kevin was still human, Penelope had not been claimed. Therefore they really couldn't be considered mates. He smiled at his friend, kissed her cheek, and watched her get in her car and drive off before he did the same.


	2. Untitled MorganHotch Part 1: Chapter 1

**Fandom: Criminal Minds**

 **Pairing: Morgan/Hotch**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Rating: T**

 **Chapter 1**

The first thing Morgan noticed when he returned from lunch was Hotch's closed door. He rarely had his door closed unless he had a meeting with Strauss or someone. Seeing it unnerved him for some reason.

"What's up with that?" he asked Prentiss and Reid.

Prentiss shrugged, "He's been that way since he came back from lunch."

Morgan frowned. He didn't like the thought that was creeping in his head. He knows thoughts about his boss are dangerous. Especially the type of dirty thoughts he thinks about at work. But this, this was something else. He had a real bad feeling about this. He picked up some of his completed files and headed up to Hotch's office not noticing the look of his teammates.

"Come in," Hotch spoke when Morgan knocked.

"Hey Hotch, uh, I wanted to give you some of my files I know you were looking for."

"Thanks."

Morgan put the files on Hotch's desk and looked at him. He frowned, "Hey man, you okay?"

Hotch tried to force a smile, "I'm fine."

That right there made Morgan realize something was wrong. Hotch never smiled. Fake or otherwise, he just didn't. He sighed and rubbed his head. He wanted to say something but he couldn't figure out what. He nodded to Hotch and walked back to his desk.

"Something's not right. He tried to smile."

Reid blinked, "Hotch never smiles."

"Exactly my point. Something happened during lunch, but the question is what?"

Morgan had a feeling whatever happened during Hotch's lunch had to do with Haley. He never really liked her. She was always raining down on Hotch just because of his job and Morgan couldn't stand it. He sighed again as he picked up his file and got back to work.

 _ **/(DM/AH)\\\\\**_

Later that evening, as the team packed up to go home, Morgan glanced up at Hotch's office again. Hotch hadn't come out of his office all day. Shaking his head, he walked up to Hotch's office and knocked on the door before opening it.

"Hotch, its after five, shouldn't you be packing up to go home?"

Hotch looked up, "Huh?"

Morgan cocked his head, "Hotch, man, what's going on?"

"Nothing, you probably should go. Don't you have a date or something?"

Morgan chuckled, "Nah, man, she called and cancelled. What's going on? Is it Haley?"

Hotch's head shot up and looked at him. Morgan was one of his agents who wasn't afraid to let his displeasure of Haley show. He wasn't afraid to tell how he truly felt. But he never heard Morgan attribute his bad moods to Haley.

Morgan sighed, "Mama always told me, the best way to cure a bad mood is with a home cooked meal and good company."

Hotch blinked, "Morgan?"

"Why don't you come to my place for dinner? It's pretty clear you don't wanna go home, so…"

Hotch licked his lips. He knew why that could be a bad idea. But also it shouldn't. It was just two teammates enjoying each other's company. He nodded, "Okay. Sounds good."

Later that evening, Morgan stood in his kitchen cooking when the bell rang. He wiped his hands on a dish rag before he went to open the door smiling at Hotch, "Hey, you made it."

"Did you think I wasn't?"

Morgan shrugged and moved to the side to allow him to enter. He locked the door and headed back toward the kitchen, "Hey man, you want a beer?"

Hotch followed him to the kitchen and paused to pet Clooney, "Sure. Something smells good. Can I ask what you're cooking?"

Morgan chuckled, handing him a beer, "You can ask, but will I tell is a whole different story."

Hotch chuckled softly, "Alright."

Morgan cleared his throat, "Uh, so yeah, just make yourself comfortable. It's not quite done just yet."

This is how Morgan found Hotch sitting on the couch sipping his beer and flipping channels still in his suit and tie. He shook his head and went over to him. He sat next to him and began to loosen his tie. Hotch's fingers paused on the remote.

"Morgan, what…"

Morgan smiled, "I doubt you want to eat dinner in a suit and tie. Trust me Hotch, you'll be more comfortable," he said as he removed his boss's tie and helped him out of his suit jacket.

"Trying to get me out of my clothes?" he teased dryly.

Morgan chuckled and helped him stand, "Come on. Dinner's ready."

Morgan served up bowls of beef stew and garlic bread. He also brought each of them a fresh beer. The two ate silently enjoying the meal. Hotch moaned. It had been a long time since he had a meal as good as this. It wasn't until his bowl was empty did he speak.

"I had a lunch meeting with Haley and her lawyer today."

"About the divorce."

Hotch nodded, "Yeah. It was to…finalize everything."

Morgan nodded. He could see how something like that would be stressful. Especially dealing with Haley. She wasn't a nice person and he hated how she did this to Hotch.

"She…Haley…she got full custody of Jack. I get visitation rights. Every weekend, every other holiday…that sort of thing."

Morgan narrowed his eyes, "What?! She can't do that, you're his father!"

"I know, but with my job…"

"I can't believe she's doing this. Because of your job. Because you're never home when she wants you to be. You don't have the type of job she wants you to have and she can't accept that so she takes everything good away from you?"

Hotch slumped a little, "Yeah. Look, it's not fair, I know that, but…"

"No Hotch, it's not fair. Not even a little. She can't use your own son against you! That's…that's childish and crappy. So now what?"

Hotch swallowed, "I gotta move out."

Morgan blinked, "What?! Aw, come on she's kicking you out?"

"Well, she has custody of our son. I mean it's only fair."

Morgan shook his head as he took their dishes to the sink, "Hotch man, can't you see how she's messing with you? She's literally taking everything from you."

"I know Morgan. I also know you haven't always been shy about your feelings for my wife. But, what can I do? I don't have the power anymore."

Morgan sighed and leaned against the counter. He hated this. But what could he do? Hotch deserved better.

"You can stay here."

Hotch looked up, "What? Morgan…"

Morgan cocked his head, "You said it yourself Hotch, you gotta be out of the house. Where else are you going to stay? With Rossi? Trust me, I have enough room. Just…just until you get back on your feet," he spoke walking toward his boss. "Let me help," he touched his arm.

Hotch swallowed as he looked at his subordinate. This had bad idea written all over it, but he really had nowhere else to go. He could stay with Rossi but he would be annoying as hell.

"Okay."

Morgan nodded, "Okay. We'll go get your stuff."

Morgan drove Hotch to his house and waited in the car while he went in and gathered his things. As much as he hated it, he knew why Hotch didn't want him to help. He didn't want Haley to see Morgan and assume the worst. Frankly, he didn't care. Haley didn't deserve him. Let her see them together and think they were together. But when Morgan thought about Jack, it made sense. Haley could take the boy and run.

"Morgan?"

Morgan unlocked the trunk and helped him put the stuff in the back before they headed back to his house. He helped Hotch get settled in and left him alone as he went to the couch and sat watching the television with a beer in his hand.


	3. An Unexpected Surprise

**Fandom: Criminal Minds**

 **Pairing: Hotch/Garcia**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Rating: G**

Penelope never in her life thought it would come to this. She knew the consequences of getting drunk; her parents ingrained it into her brain since she was old enough to drink not to get overtly drunk. So she couldn't blame this on being drunk. Because she didn't drink. The only thing she could blame it on was unprotected sex because, well the consequences were staring her in the face in bright pink letters. She swallowed and ran a hand through her hair. They weren't ready. They were nowhere near ready for this.

Shaking her head, she tossed the evidence in the trash and prepared herself for work. The entire drive she was distracted. She wasn't sure what she was going to tell him or even if she was going to tell him. _But he deserves to know right? I just know he's not going to be happy. No, I'm not going to tell him. What he doesn't know won't hurt him. Right?_

"Morning Baby Girl," Morgan spoke automatically when she entered the bullpen.

Penelope was so distracted by everything that she didn't respond as she hurried to her office before her boyfriend spotted her. She got this weird look on her face. She couldn't believe that they had finally taken that step, but that didn't mean they were ready for this.

She had just booted up her computers when there was a knock on her door and Morgan looked at her from where he was leaning against the door.

"Hey mama."

"Hey Thunder God. Need something?"

Morgan shook his head as he walked into her office, "You okay? You seemed distracted coming in."

Penelope smiled, reaching over and touched his arm, "Thanks sweet cheeks, but I'm good. Just…" she bit her lip. _Could she tell him? He was her best friend._

"Baby girl?"

"I just got some news this morning that I wasn't prepared for."

Morgan nodded. He opened his mouth to respond when Prentiss poked her head in, "Hotch wants us all in the conference room."

"Case?" Morgan asked.

"He didn't say. Just wants us all in the conference room."

Penelope and Morgan looked at each other and followed Prentiss to the conference room taking their seats. Penelope tried hard not to look at her boss. She knew he'd be able to tell everything that was wrong with just one look.

"What's going on Hotch?" Morgan asked. "Do we have a case?"

Hotch shook his head, "No. I have some news I wanted to share with you and I felt it easier to do it all together than individually."

Penelope nodded. It made sense, but…it also scared her. What was he going to say?

"At the end of the week, I'm stepping down as the unit chief."

There were explosions of gasps and shouts and cries. Penelope sat shell shocked. Why was he leaving? She wondered if Strauss had a say in this. Penelope knew how much Strauss always tried to get rid of Hotch.

"Sir, that's not fair, why is she forcing you out? You do a really great job," she said, glancing at him quickly.

Hotch nodded, "I can understand how you would feel this is Strauss's doing, but it's not."

"It's not?" JJ asked softly.

Hotch shook his head, "No. I just feel its time."

Reid frowned, "I don't understand. You love this job!"

"I do."

"So why are you leaving?! I swear, I thought you were different from Gideon but you're just the same."

Hotch narrowed his eyes, "Jason and I are nothing alike. I'm leaving the job on good terms. He ran away. Reid, this has nothing to do with my work. This is stuff going on in my personal life."

"So, is it possible you're gonna be back?" JJ asked.

Hotch shrugged, "As of right now, I don't know. It depends on what happens with this issue I'm dealing with."

"Let us help. We're family, you know no matter what we've got your back but we can help."

"No, Morgan, not this time. This is something I have to deal with on my own."

Penelope went back to office in a daze. This wasn't happening. Why was he leaving? There was no one who could this job like Hotch. She appreciated how he addressed the entire group instead of individually but still…he couldn't leave. He just couldn't. It wasn't fair. There was no one who understood her like he did. No one who got her fashion sense or her jokes like he did. That wasn't something you could train a new person in.


	4. Love is Meaningless

**Fandom: Criminal Minds**

 **Pairing: Derek/OFC; Future Reid/Morgan**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Rating: T**

Spencer tightened his jacket around him as if it would protect him against the rain as he walked. He kept rubbing his swollen belly and talking in soft voices as he made his way to the bus. Half an hour later he was getting off in a particular neighborhood. It had been nearly four months since he had seen any of his former teammates but he still remembered where Morgan lived even if he hadn't been there. Before he knew it, he was standing in front his friend's door. Swallowing, he knocked on the door.

"Yes?"

Spencer drooped when a woman answered the door, "I-I-I'm sorry. I thought…sorry must have the wrong apartment."

"Reid?"

Spencer jolted and looked up into the eyes of Morgan. He gave a small smile, "H-Hey, Morgan. S-Sorry to bother you, but…"

"Reid, what the hell man, you're soaked. Get in here."

Spencer tried to protest but Morgan was pulling him inside. Spencer shivered as he looked around the apartment. It looked the same as he remembered with a few additions. He shook his head free of memories when he heard Morgan speaking.

"Jess, this is my friend Spencer Reid. He and I used to work together."

Jess extended her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard so much about you."

Spencer just waved, "I'm sorry for interrupting, I just…"

Morgan shook his head, "Come on pretty boy, you know you're always welcome here. Why don't you take a shower and get into some dry clothes. I may still have a pair of pajamas that you left the last time you were here."

"Oh no, Morgan, I…"

Morgan shook his head, "Don't argue with me pretty, it's a monsoon out there. You're not going anywhere until it lets up. Go on. Take a shower. I'll make you something to eat. You're still so damn skinny."

Spencer sighed as he walked down the hall to the bathroom. He had to admit a shower sounded nice. He was freezing.

 **~*~*~*3*~*~*~**

"Derek, did you see him?" Jess shook her head as her boyfriend cooked something.

"Jess, not now."

"I'm sorry but you haven't seen him for how long? What makes him come now? What does he want?"

"I don't know maybe he just needs a friend."

"But Derek…"

Derek turned to face his girlfriend, a scowl on his face, "Jess, stop. I don't know why he came here, nor do I care. Just because we stopped working together doesn't mean I'm gonna stop being his friend. And I'm not going to throw him back out in the monsoon that's outside. So just…just stop."

Jess huffed but stopped talking. Derek shook his head.

 **~*~*~*3*~*~*~**

Spencer finally emerged from the shower looking somewhat decent. He still had his coat covering his body. This had Morgan frowning.

"Hey, let me have your coat. I'll hang it up so it can dry."

Spencer shook, clutching his coat tighter, "its okay."

"Reid," Morgan fixed him with a look. Spencer sighed and surrendered his coat. He covered his arms around his belly in a poor attempt to hide his belly. Jess gasped.

"You're pregnant!"

Spencer wrapped his arms around him tighter and looked down. He didn't dare look at Morgan.

"Hey," Morgan placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let's get you something to eat."

The three of them sat at the table and ate in silence. It was clear that Spencer was refusing to look at his best friend. Morgan wondered what was wrong. Once dinner was cleared Spencer mumbled a "goodnight" and scuffled off to the guest room.

Morgan stared after him before he realized Jess was staring at him. Narrowing his eyes he sighed, "What?"

"What was that about?"

Derek shook his head, "I don't know maybe his friend's girlfriend making a huge deal about him being pregnant."

"Oh come on Derek, that," she pointed toward the guest room, "is not natural. He's a guy who's pregnant."


	5. Jackson VS Winchester

**Fandom: Supernatural**

 **Pairings: None**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Rating: G**

 **Chapter 1: My name is Tari**

 _Oh my gosh! Will this woman ever shut her mouth?_ I just smile and nod thinking about penguins in Madagascar (just smile and wave boys, smile and wave). She keeps talking even as I try to move on. Every time she sees me trying to leave, she grasps my forearm telling me to "wait a sec." By now I have tried signaling the assistant manager.

After a few words and a smile between Nick and the customer, the lady finally allows me to move on. I halfheartedly continue working. I enjoy my job as a waitress; I really do, but today my heart's just not in it.

"Toni," Brad says pulling me aside, "You really ought to go home."

I nod. He knows what today is, "I wish. When has Nick ever let someone go home without being deathly ill?"

"But Ton…"

Brad is probably the only person who I allow to call me Ton. My name is Tonisha named for my paternal grandfather Tony and my maternal grandmother Aisha. No one really calls me that though, instead, everyone calls me Toni.

"I appreciate the concern Brad, but I'll be fine. It's just one day," I tell him as I get back to work, ignoring the look he was giving me.

I was not fine. Everyone could tell, my coworkers, the customers, even Nick the dick, but he didn't seem too concerned since he didn't ask. I was just grateful that the end of my shift came quickly. I grabbed my stuff and climbed into my 2006 Chevy Spark and headed for home. Dropping everything as I entered the house, I went and grabbed a soda from the fridge.

Finally getting the chance to look at my phone, I found several missed calls and voicemails from my mom's friend Bobby. Majority of the voicemails were him checking on me and another was asking for me to visit.

" _I found something concerning your mother's death."_

It's been ten years. Ten years since my mom was found dead with her throat slit. Ten years since the police ruled it as a suicide. Now some scruffy old dude found something? How do I know this isn't a trick? I shrugged as I popped the cap of my soda and took a swig. What did I have to lose?


	6. Untitled J2

**Fandom: Supernatural RPF**

 **Pairings: Future Jared/Jensen**

 **Warnings: implied bullying**

 **Rating G**

Jensen straightened his tie as he entered the school. Tonight was parent-teacher night at JJ's school and as he had come straight from the office, he couldn't very well go home and change. This was the first time he had actually been to his daughter's school. The last time they had something like this, it was open house and he actually had to work late so he begged his sister to go in his place. Now, as he looked around, he could tell he was definitely out of place. He went to the office and smiled.

"Hi, I'm trying to find my daughter's classroom."

The secretary, Samantha Ferris, smiled, "First time to one of these things?"

"Um, yeah, I was unable to attend open house before."

"I know it seems a little intimidating but I assure you, everyone is harmless. Now, what's your daughter's name?"

"Jessica Ackles."

Samantha froze for a moment, "Y-you're Jessica Ackles' father?"

Jensen smirked, "The one and only."

"How could I have not realized Jessica's father was _the_ Jensen Ackles? Oh my god, I'm so sorry I didn't recognize you. With you being in the papers and…and I'm rambling I'm sorry."

Jensen forced a smile. Yes, he had been in the papers due to his publishing company and the reviews they have gotten. True, it wasn't all his doing. He and Danneel started the business when they were juniors in college. Jensen had been working on his business degree and Danneel had been into marketing. It's how they met and eventually fell in love. They had spent countless nights working on perfecting their business idea and when they graduated, they launched the company. Of course it took a while, needing money, a location and other things but they had did it. They launched Harris & Ackles Publishing Co. That night had been a night of celebration and it was the night…

"Mr. Ackles?"

"Sorry, yes?"

"You're daughter's teacher is Jared Padalecki. His classroom is at the end of the hall and to the right."

Jensen smiled and thanked the woman before heading that way. He could see people in the hallways and it looked as if they were talking about him. Shaking his head, he headed to his daughter's classroom and entered and was nearly knocked off his feet. His daughter's teacher was fucking gorgeous! His broad frame, dimpled cheeks, smooth chestnut locks…he looked like something out of a supermodel magazine. Just then he turned to look at Jensen and Jensen felt as if he couldn't breathe.

"Ah, welcome. Please come in and have a seat and we'll get started."

Oh god, even his voice…it was like pure chocolate or something. Okay, Ackles, get a grip. This is your daughter's teacher. Stop making an ass of yourself, he muttered in his head.

"Mr. Ackles?"

Jensen's head popped up, "I guess it was obvious you knew who I was."

Jared laughed and Jensen all but melted at the sound, "Of course. Jessica looks uncannily like you. Please, come in."

Jared smiled as Jensen sat down, "So let me begin by introducing myself. My name is Jared Padalecki, Mr. Jared to the students. I was born and raised in San Antonio and graduated from University of Texas in Austin. I've been teaching for about three years. Let me tell you, I love children. Now, enough about me, you came to hear about your little angels."

Jared talked about all the things first graders are supposed to know and how he goes about teaching it to their children. He showed them the work all their children had been doing that year so far. Jensen thought it was nice to be able to get an idea of how JJ was doing in school. It was important to him that she is doing well. As everyone was getting ready to leave Jared spoke again, much softer.

"Mr. Ackles, can you hang back a moment?"

Jensen rubbed the back of his neck and tried not to look annoyed. He really needed to get home to JJ before she went to bed. He hadn't seen his baby girl all day and he missed her.

"Sure. What's up?"

"Mr. Ackles, I was wondering, is everything okay at home?"

Jensen cocked his head, "Excuse me?"

"I-I-I mean no disrespect Mr. Ackles. It's just…Jessica has become more…withdrawn in class. At the beginning, she was so full of energy that she couldn't sit still."

Jensen chuckled, because that was so JJ. But he couldn't understand why his daughter was acting this way. JJ was never quiet. He shook his head, "I honestly, couldn't tell you Mr. Padalecki. This isn't like JJ at all. Like you said, she's a bundle of energy. Always giving me and her aunt a run for our money."

"Things are okay with Jessica's mother?"

"Her mother isn't around. Hasn't been for a long time. There's no reason she would act out because of that. Look, I appreciate the concern, but contrary to what people think, I can raise my daughter."

"Oh, no, no, I di-didn't mean…" Jared stammered.

Jensen nodded, "I will talk to JJ, but I really need to go. It was nice meeting you."

Jensen walked out of the room and took a huge breath before heading to his car and heading home to his daughter.

 **~~~3~~~3~~~3~~~**

"Daddy!" The six year old screamed when Jensen opened the door.

Jensen chuckled and swooped her up, "Hey princess. Why aren't you in bed?"

"Auntie Mack said I could wait up for you. Did you meet Mr. Jared? Isn't he the nicest teacher ever? He's so tall! Cameron once asked him if he was a giant and Mr. Jared said yes. He was a real live giant."

Jensen chuckled as he carried her into the living room, "Yes, I did meet him sweetie. You have a really nice teacher. He showed me all the great things that you've been doing."

"They're not that great daddy!"

"Well I think so. Now, why don't you get ready for bed and come back when you're done so you can say goodnight to Aunt Mack."

JJ nodded and ran upstairs. Jensen shook his head as he turned to his sister.

"Where's Katie?"

Katie Cassidy was Jensen's go to babysitter and also Mackenzie's girlfriend. Mackenzie shrugged.

"She had to go pick up her dad. His car broke down again. So, it went well at parent-teacher night?"

Jensen nodded as he sat on the couch, "Yeah. I mean I'm sure people were talking about me behind my back but that's nothing new besides I got to meet JJ's teacher."

"He's pretty nice."

"And hot."

Mackenzie laughed, "Of course you'd find your daughter's teacher hot."

Jensen shrugged before sighing. Mackenzie glanced at the stairs for a moment before she turned to her big brother. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Jensen, don't do that. You're a great father."

"How'd you know that's what I was thinking?"

Mackenzie snorted, "Because you're my big brother. Besides, you've been it since Danni died. Stop. You're an amazing father. JJ is crazy about you and you guys have an amazing bond."

"So how come I didn't realize she's becoming withdrawn in school?"

Mackenzie kissed her brother's temple, "Jensen, she's six. She's probably going through a phase. Calm down."

"Daddy, I'm ready."

Jensen smiled, "Okay princess, let's say goodnight to Auntie Mack and then we'll go."

JJ ran to her aunt and gave her a big hug and kiss. After Mackenzie left, and Jensen locked up, he turned to his daughter and made a choo-choo train sound.

"All aboard the special express train. Specially designed for Princess Ackles."

JJ giggled as she ran and jumped on her father's back.

"Oomph! Jeez girl what have you been eating?" he asked as he ran up the stairs and stopped.

JJ rocked on his back to try and get him moving. Jensen pretend to groan, "Uh oh! The train has broken down. It can't seem to move."

"Daddy!" JJ shouted, giggling.

Jensen pretended to fall, "Princess Ackles needs to pay the fare for the train to keep going."

JJ giggled and promptly leaned forward giving her father a kiss to his cheeks. Jensen shivered, vigorously shaking JJ.

"Oh look the train is getting its gas back," he said as he ran down the hall to her bed room. "Last stop Princess Ackles' castle," he smiled, dumping her on the canopy bed. Jessica bounced, laughing like a loon.

Jensen, not caring about his suit jumped on the bed and began to tickle his daughter. She screamed and kicked him all the while laughing. Jensen chuckled. Who knew his little six year old daughter would pack such a kick.

"Daddy! Stop! Daddy! Story time!"

Jensen blew raspberries on her stomach before he pulled back, "Okay princess, but first, what did Katie give you for dinner?"

"Some lasana her mommy made. It was yummy and gooey. Not like when you make it daddy."

Jensen laughed as he climbed off the bed. He picked up her stuffed animals that she slept with and placed them on the bed on both sides of her and pulled up the covers around them. He removed his suit jacket and grabbed their bed time story and lay on the bed and began to read.

 **~~~3~~~3~~~3~~~**


	7. Untitled SamSpencer series Chapter 1

**Fandom: Supernatural/Criminal Minds**

 **Pairing: Sam/Spencer**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Rating: T**

 **{Spencer}**

"Spencer what is taking you so long? Come on I thought you'd be all for this, you know with Halloween being your favorite holiday and all" Ethan said poking his head in his roommate's room.

"Do I have to go? You know I hate parties."

"Come on Spencer, it'll be fun. Who knows, maybe you'll meet some cute honeys."

Spencer adjusted his glasses on his face and glared at his friend. Ethan laughed, "Or guys, if that's what you prefer."

"Ethan!" Spencer groaned. "Fine, let's go."

Ethan looked Spencer up and down, "Where's your costume?"

"I'm going to your stupid party that's enough. Let's go before I change my mind."

 **{Sam}**

"Sam! Hurry the fuck up we're gonna be late!"

Sam walked out of his room into the living area of their combined dorm suite and stared at Brady, "I'm not going. I told you. I have a lot of studying to do."

Brady scoffed, "There's always tomorrow for studying. Tonight we party. Seriously dude, what's your issue?"

"I don't do Halloween. And I know what your parties tend to entail."

Brady nodded, "Yeah but it's not my party. It's some Halloween party that Caltech put together. Come on it'll be fun. You won't even have to dress up. I promise."

Sam closed his eyes and counted to ten which is how he found himself at a club twenty minutes later.

 ****^**SPN/CM**^****

The minute they walked into the club Brady disappeared. Sam couldn't help but chuckle as he walked around scoping out the party.

"Spencer! This is a party, put the damn book away! Geez!" Sam heard someone yell.

He laughed when he spotted the person in question. "Spencer" didn't look like he fit in at all. Big rim glasses on his face, sweater vest and corduroys. He looked more like he belonged at a poetry reading than at a party especially with his book in his hand.

"Ethan, you wanted me to come and I did seeing as I'd prefer to be back in my room. Let me be."

Ethan huffed and left his friend alone and went in search of the girl he spotted earlier. Sam watched as several people went up to Spencer in hopes of getting his attention. Spencer never once looked up. Sam chuckled as he made his way over to the boy and spotted the book he was reading.

"That's some pretty heavy reading. You into the occult?" Sam asked sitting across from him.

Spencer looked up and blushed slightly, "Huh, oh no. I'm trying to learn Latin and this was one of the very few books the library had with authentic Latin."

"May I?"

Spencer handed the book over and Sam blinked. It was authentic alright, he realized as he flipped through the pages. So authentic he had some of these chants and things memorized. There were spells and rituals for exorcising demons, not to mention calling them. After a minute, he gave the book back.

"Pretty cool right?" Spencer asked excitedly.

"Yeah. Cool. Look, just…be careful with that alright?"

Spencer raised his eyebrow, "You know demons and things aren't real right? I can't…I don't cast a spell with this book."

Sam shrugged, "You can never be too sure."

Spencer stared at him for a minute and shook his head before bookmarking his page and setting it down, "So how come you're not partying?"

Sam shrugged, "Not much into partying especially on Halloween."

Spencer gasped, "Seriously?! Halloween is my favorite holiday. Did you know that Halloween originated over two thousand years ago or more? The Celts believed that the barrier between the spirit world and our world became blurred. It was during this festival of Samhain, which took place on October 31st, that most believed the dead would return and cause havoc. That's the reason for the costumes. Back then, they alleged that these masks and costumes would ward against the evil spirits that roamed the earth."

Sam blinked, "Dude."

Spencer blushed, "Sorry."

Sam smiled and was about to speak when Brady threw his arm around his shoulder, "Heey…buddy. You…you…ha'in' fun?"

"Christ Brady, you're wasted. Gimme the keys. Well Spencer, it was nice to meet you. But we gotta be heading back. It's a five hour drive from here to Stanford."

Spencer nodded, "Same here…you know I never caught your name."

"Sam."

Spencer watch as Sam and his friend left before he turned back to his book shaking his head.

 **{Sam}**

Sam lay in his bed wondering about Spencer from Caltech. He wondered if he was legit, but as Sam thought about it he seemed it. From what he knew of Caltech, it was more of a technical school so it would be that the library wouldn't have much on Latin especially since it was considered a dead language. Sam shook his head. There was something about that boy…

"So I saw you chatting it up with the resident nerd," Brady spoke as he stood in the doorway.

Sam blinked, sitting up, "resident nerd?"

Brady laughed, "Yeah my friend Adam told me that Spencer's a nerd. A big one. Also said he's some kind of genius."

Sam pursed his lips, "There's nothing wrong with being a nerd."


	8. Day 27: Have You Ever

p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strongFandom: Supernatural/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strongPairing: None /strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strongWarnings: None/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strongRating: T/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Day 27: Have You Ever/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emHave you ever loved somebody so much/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emIt makes you cry/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emHave you ever needed something so bad/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emYou can't sleep at night/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emHave you ever tried to find the words/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emBut they don't come out right/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emHave you ever, have you ever/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sam sat at the window watching Dean outside sparring with his father. Sam was supposed to be working on his Latin, but instead, like always he was watching Dean. Every day, he would watch Dean spar with their father. Every day, Sam would wish he could tell Dean how he felt. Every day he would watch Dean, as he came in all sweaty and swallow the lust he felt. For a thirteen year old boy, he had so much lust. And he knew, should he tell Dean, he'd grin and tell him it was time for him to pick up girls. Sam didn't want girls. He wanted Dean./p 


End file.
